The Cave of the Lost
by TheWeepingAngel
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are stuck in the Cave of the Lost. People from the past come back with some...unexpected consequences, and their mysterious sorcerer captor is in need of Emrys for unknown reasons...Arthur's POV, No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is my first attempt at fanfiction ever, so I'm a little green. Constructive criticism is appreciated! **

**P.S. The more reviews the faster I write! :D**

-)-(-

Never had a cave been more beautiful in my eyes. Crystals covered every inch of the walls and ceiling, and tall columns of the shimmering rock helped to support the roof of the subterranean tunnel.

"Arthur?" a familiar voice asked from the mouth of the cave. I turned around to see my servant, Merlin casting suspicious glances around the cave; like he was looking for an invisible enemy, but wasn't sure of their existence.

"Yes Merlin?" I replied, my tone dripping with fake sarcasm.

Merlin shot me a look. "I don't think we should be here. It feels…wrong." His reply was cautious and slow in coming.

"Honestly Merlin, would you quit worrying? I want to get a better look at the rest of the cave. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

Merlin once again shifted his blue eyes nervously around the cave before giving a small shake of his head and stepping into the gloom of the dark space. "You know I really hate it when you ask me that. It means that no matter what happens now I'm going to get the short end of the stick." His lips slid into a grimace, but he continued to walk forward warily until he stood a few paces to my right.

I gave a short bark of laughter and grinned as the echo caused an uneasy look to steadily grow on Merlin's face.

"Merlin," I turned to look at him in exasperation. "You really need to stop being so serious. It's starting to make me nervous, and you know I don't get nervous."

Merlin scoffed. "Never get nervous? No, of course you don't" his tone was sarcastic, but I could see the way his smile seemed to return even if it was still slightly timid, filling me with relief. I bent down to light a torch in preparation for our trip into the cave. I finished quickly and turned to look at my manservant. His black hair was slightly disheveled, and he seemed even thinner than normal. Ever since the incident with the druid girl he's been avoiding food like the plague.

"Alright, come on Merlin. Let's get going. I want to be out of here by nightfall."

We had barely walked ten steps into the cave when there was a tremendous rumbling sound. I turned just in time to see the cave door shut leaving Merlin and I alone in the swallowing darkness. The only sources of light were my torch and an eerie glow emitted by the crystals that covered the caves walls.

Merlin groaned and I whirled around to look at him. "I told you something like this wou-" His speech was cut off abruptly. A look of pain suddenly crossed his face before he fell, gasping, to one knee. I rushed forward as a voice simultaneously echoed through the tunnel.

"Hello Emrys." it hissed, low and menacing.

Merlin's head shot up like he had been shocked.

"What do you want from me?" he barely managed to whisper before his face contorted in pain at his attempt to speak. "All will be revealed in time. For now you must conserve your strength. Sleep young Emrys. We will wake you when you are needed." the voice echoed through the cave again making my spine crawl.

Merlin's eyes rolled backward into his head and I only just managed to catch him as he pitched forward. I gently laid him on the cold stone floor and took in his peaceful features. True to the words of the strange voice Merlin was asleep.

"What on Earth is going on Merlin?" I let the question hang in the air before grabbing my torch and surveying the area more thoroughly. I was trying my hardest not to think about the words and actions of our captor, but they came unbidden to the front of my mind. Why had Merlin been in pain? Why had they called him Emrys? Why did he _respond _to being called Emrys and how could he have fallen asleep? A million other questions flooded my mind, but I could hardly think of them. The most important thing I could think of was getting out of this god forsaken cave before something worse happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait. I don't know how much you'll like this chapter but I hope it will suffice. Please tell me everything I mess up! :D **

-)-(-

I wasn't used to feeling useless, but that's exactly what I was. I sat on the ground next to Merlin for what could have been hours or days, simply waiting for him to wake up. At first I had shaken him and called his name, but soon realized it was useless. Merlin was probably under an enchantment. Spelled into unconsciousness by our invisible captor. I shuddered as I thought of the sorcerer keeping us in the cave. We were completely at his mercy.

The only way I could really tell that time was moving in the cave was from the way the torch's head grew smaller and smaller as the flames lapped hungrily at the fuel. As the torch steadily became dimmer the glowing walls quickly became brighter.

Everything was dead quiet as I took in Merlin's sleeping form. His skin was paler than I'd ever seen it, and his face was scrunched up in discomfort.

"Freya, I'm so sorry." he mumbled quietly, still dead asleep. His voice sounded ridiculously loud and surprisingly broken against the backdrop of silence I had grown used to.

Whoever Freya was, Merlin was worried for her. I could tell that much. He rolled over so that his back was facing me and sighed sadly. Yes Merlin was definitely dreaming.

I was about to nod off when I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. It was the sorcerer. It had to be.

I slowly drew my sword, readying myself to attack on sight when the unthinkable happened.

My torch went out with a sputtering sigh as its last bit of life source was turned to ashes.

With the light from the torch gone the walls of the cave flared blindingly, causing a bright light to shoot through the cave. It pierced my eyelids as I shut them tightly against the rays of pure white light. I staggered a little as the light faded and slowly opened my eyes.

I almost immediately regretted it, because standing in front of me was Merlin's dead best friend, Will.

I held my sword up threateningly and took in the deceased sorcerer. He looked just like he had in life; short thick build, lopsided smile, haunting brown eyes.

"Hello Arthur."

He smiled as he took in my horrified face.

I took a step back. "This can't be real. You're dead. I was there at your funeral pyre. I'm dreaming, or hallucinating, or-" Will cut me off with a laugh.

"Believe me _Prince Arthur,_ when I say that no one is more surprised than me. Imagine being dead one moment and then being in some cave the next. Not something that happens every day." His tone was mocking, but I could hear the confusion in his voice. He really didn't know what happening.

I could only stare with my mouth open, still completely convinced I was going mad.

"How?" I demanded angrily. I might be seeing things but I still wanted answers.

Will sighed. "I already told you, I don't know. I'm pretty sure it's the cave. I think it's magic."

"Yes you would know all about that wouldn't you." I replied tensely. Could dead sorcerers still use magic?

Will ignored my comment and continued speaking, "Once when I was little a couple of traders came to Ealdor. They stayed for about a week and Merlin and I had been fascinated with them. At night a couple of us kids would sneak out into the woods to their campsite and sit around their fire. They told stories see, so naturally they were the best form of entertainment we could find. Everyone wanted to hear what they had to say."

"Our favorite story was the tale of the Cave of the Lost. We had the traders tell it to us every night. It wasn't that long. Just about a man who finds a cave that was enchanted by a sorcerer. All it did was bring back the people he had lost to death. It was pretty boring actually, beside the part where he decided to make himself immortal so he could stay with his dead wife, but we loved it. Absolutely ate it up."

He paused for a moment and was about to speak again but I interrupted him. "You think we're in the cave from the story? Surely that's just a legend. I've never even heard of the Cave of the Lost."

"Well _Sire_, what other explanation is there? And as for why you've never heard of it, it involves magic. Why would someone talk about it in Camelot?"

My next sentence died in my throat as a familiar voice floated through the cave.

"So it seems like the secret is out. Yes, welcome to the Cave of the Lost."

I could feel the rage building inside my chest now. It had such a physical presence that it hurt. "What have you done to Merlin?" I could hardly stop myself from yelling it at the sorcerer.

"I told you, Emrys needs to rest. He was exhausted and I need him at full strength."

I glowered at the back of the cave, turning my sword over and over in my hand. It was a nervous habit I had developed when I was first learning swordplay.

"Why do you call him Emrys?" Will asked quietly. In my anger I had forgotten he was there.

"Because that is his true name. I think now would be an acceptable time to wake Emrys. I have lifted the spell for you." The voice slowly faded away, still sending echoes reverberating through the cave.

Will and I shared a quick glance before he spoke. "If you'll excuse me sire, I think I need to wake Merlin up."

He silently walked over to Merlin and crouched down beside him.

"Merlin?" he asked quietly "I really need you to wake up. We have a lot to talk about. Come on Merlin." He put his arm on Merlin's shoulder and shook him lightly.

At Will's touch Merlin's body became rigid and shot up into a sitting position. His eyes flew open and looked around wildly until his gaze landed upon Will.

I rushed forward, expecting Merlin to make some cheeky remark or grin stupidly at me. Maybe give a sarcastically asked question about my worry for him. Or just complain.

Instead he never even looked in my direction.

"Will?" he asked quietly, desperately surprised to find his dead friend sitting next to him.

Will gave a small, sad smile. "Hey Merlin."

Merlin took in Will's appearance before his eyes misted over. "Will it's all my fault. It's always my fault." Tears began falling down his face and a small sob escaped his thin chest. Will gathered Merlin in a hug and simply sat there while Merlin cried his eyes out.

I had only seen Merlin cry twice, after the dragon-lord, Balinor had died in his arms, and the day Will had died in the battle in Ealdor. This was infinitely worse. It was like he had been holding in amazing amounts of grief and had never vented off his feelings. His whole body was shuddering, his breathing hitching and tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Merlin I want you to tell me which one hurts the most. Which is the saddest? You have to get this off your chest if you want to fulfill your destiny."

"Freya." He was hardly able to choke the name out before his sobs overcame him again.

Will simply nodded. "Tell me about her."

"She was the most amazing person I'd ever met Will. I- I could tell her everything. She _understood_." There was a double meaning to his words but I couldn't understand it.

"Was she like you?" Will asked quietly. Like you? I couldn't even begin to think about what that might mean.

Merlin shook his head. "She was just scared and alone. Cursed. An outcast no matter where she went." Will nodded his understanding and Merlin continued "I promised her I would protect her Will, but in the end it didn't matter." Another sob overtook him and he buried his face in Will's shoulder. They looked like brothers.

"You loved her." Will said quietly. It wasn't even a question. A simple statement of fact. Merlin nodded in confirmation and more tears rolled from his eyes.

"She was so beautiful. She had dark hair and her eyes were like the looking into the darkest midnight. And when she smiled… when she smiled it was like I was looking at the sun. She made me happy, Will. I could really talk to her. I didn't have to hide anything away. I could just be myself… when she died Will," he flinched and continued even though he was quieter than before "it was like a part of me died too. It _hurt_."

I could hardly believe it. I had never even heard Merlin mention this Freya person and now here he was confessing his love for her to his dead childhood friend.

"It was terrible Will, she- she died in my arms and I couldn't do anything to help her. All I could do was watch while the life dripped out of her. They always seem to do that. Everyone I love Will. They all end up dead in my arms." Will patted his as back a little awkwardly as he sobbed, but said nothing.

Eventually Merlin's tears subsided enough for him to pull away from Will and stare at me guiltily with his head down.

"Merlin?" his head shot up the moment I said his name. "Merlin, why didn't you tell me about her?" I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice.

Merlin's face grew even paler and he averted his eyes. "You wouldn't have understood." He turned back to Will and smiled even though tears continued to run down his cheeks in solid lines. "Thanks Will, I guess that's what I needed. Keeping Freya's death inside has been…" he winced before continuing his sentence "hard."

Will smiled and shoved Merlin good-naturedly "I aim to please." Merlin gave a watery laugh. "Arthur what happened? I remember being in pain and there was a voice and I was falling." He seemed to come to a sudden realization and scooted back from Will an inch or so.

"Will how are you here? I- aren't you dead? Am I going insane?"

I smiled, glad that Merlin had finally stopped crying even though there were tear tracks running down his cheeks.

"Do you remember that time the traders came to Ealdor when we were little?"

Merlin nodded and Will continued "Remember our favorite story? The Cave of the Lost?" Merlin's eyes widened and he let out a shaky breath.

"That's where we are isn't it? The Cave of the Lost. Never thought it could be real." He gazed around the glowing cave with new appreciation before turning back to face me. "I knew there was something off about this cave. So what happened after I passed out?"

"Nothing really. I just sat here for hours waiting for you to wake up before Will showed up. Merlin the sorcerer that's holding us here, he called you some weird name. Emsis or something." I told Merlin, relief still the dominant emotion in my voice.

Merlin's face lost its remaining color and I saw sweat beads break out across his forehead. "Emrys?" he whispered. I nodded and Merlin exhaled slowly while looking at the floor.

"Merlin what does that mean?" Will quietly asked.

Merlin's jaw hardened. "I think it means we're in a lot of trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Please tell me how I can improve seeing as I probably desperately need to! Love you all!**

**-)-(-  
**

"What do you mean by 'a lot of trouble'?" My words cut through the silence that followed Merlin's ominous words.

He threw me an annoyed glare before he continued. "Exactly what I said. A lot of trouble. Nothing good. Probably nothing you can just stab away with that pointy metal stick of yours." He stared pointedly at my sword and I reluctantly slid it back into my scabbard, slightly offended at his insult to my weapon.

"Merlin I need more information." I told him, trying to mask the irritation in my voice and pacing angrily around the cave.

Merlin tried to pull his face into a mask of calm but I could see the fear in his eyes. Pure, unrestricted panic was bubbling beneath the surface of emotionless exterior.

He took a deep breath like he was calming himself down. "Look Arthur it's been what, a day since you slept? Why don't you try to get some rest?"

He was avoiding my question. _Again_. My face must have betrayed how I felt because Merlin was immediately placating. "Arthur I promise when you wake up I'll explain as much as I can, but you really need sleep. Something tells me this is a long way from over, and we should take every chance we can get to rest." I ran my hand down my face and took in the two figures sitting on the floor in front of me.

Will was watching the interaction with a slight frown, like he didn't like the way Merlin was talking to me and ignoring him. Well I knew the feeling. Two could play at that game.

Merlin was right, as much as I didn't want to admit it. My body was starting to feel heavy and slow now that the rage at the sorcerer and the excitement of Merlin's… confession was wearing off.

"Fine." I muttered curtly before walking a little distance away from Merlin and Will and lying down. I pulled a sleeping roll out of one of the packs we had brought with us into the cave and settled down to try and rest.

I could hear Will and Merlin talking in the background, something about a prank they had pulled on some poor chap named Thomas when they were younger. Merlin's quiet laughter floated over to my side of the cave. Will seemed to be good at that. Making Merlin laugh, and spill his secrets, even the ones that I was never even aware Merlin had.

Jealously rose up in me and I quickly squashed it down. Merlin and Will had been friends for years before I had even known he existed. I had no right to feel jealous of their friendship. Truth be told they were more like brothers anyway. And besides Merlin and I couldn't be friends. I was a prince and Merlin was a servant.

But thought of our time together came unbidden to me. All the times we had laughed at each other and insulted one other. The loyalty Merlin showed, the way he was always there; a constant in a changing world. Were we friends?

But that was a stupid question. Of course we were friends. I could never tell Merlin that though. The idiot would let it go straight to his head and my father would fire him faster than he'd execute a sorcerer. Heck he might even convince himself Merlin _was_ a sorcerer. As if.

More thoughts like that ran through my head as I settled farther down into the bed roll. I could feel my eyelids slipping closed and my body unconsciously relaxing. Something told me it would be a while before I woke up.

-)-(-

When I opened my eyes the shining walls of the cave loomed ominously in my vision and my head throbbed as I sat up. For some reason I felt sore and couldn't suppress a small groan as I clambered to my feet.

"Ah, his royal pratness is awake at last." Merlin cheekily called from the other side of the cave, where he and Will still sat, backs against the wall and slightly slumped down in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Oh shut up _Mer_lin." I retorted looking around for something to throw. Merlin laughed and pushed himself up from the floor. He rummaged around in his pack and pulled out a stale piece of bread. He handed it to me and I took it gratefully.

Merlin stood in front of me looking awkward and embarrassed about something. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he suddenly spoke. "Look Arthur, I'm sorry about- about earlier." Merlin muttered

"Merlin why didn't you tell me about her?" I cursed myself silently for the betrayed tone in my voice.

"Arthur I…it was complicated." He paused for a few moments like he was trying to regain his composure. "We were going to run away together."

I felt anger rising up in me for this Freya girl who had almost cost me best and only true friend. I quickly pushed it down though. I was getting way to good at suppressing my emotions I thought ruefully.

"How did she die?"

"She was killed by someone who saw her as a threat. A sword wound to the arm."

I felt like I should say something to comfort him or tell him I was sorry for his loss, but before I could get the words out Merlin turned and walked back to Will.

Merlin sat down and looked into the cave like he was thinking about something, while Will was awkwardly twiddling his thumbs.

"Will you're the one with magic. Is there any way you can get us out of here?"

At my inquiry Will paled out slightly and shot a frantic glance a Merlin who merely shrugged and went back to looking into the cave. Will turned back to me and defiantly muttered "I don't think so." An answer that was neither helpful nor enlightening. I glared at him. The wind he had made in Ealdor had been so impressive a display of magic I couldn't help but think he was lying. I gave him my best 'you're such a liar' stare which caused a 'mind your own business' look to cross Will's tanned features, and decided to turn my attention to Merlin.

"So Merlin you promised me information."

Merlin jumped and turned his head back to me. "What do you want to know?" He asked hesitantly, like he was regretting the promise he had made earlier.

"Why don't you start with the story about this cave?" I demanded and Merlin nodded. "I'll tell you what I can remember." He said quietly. He sat up a little straighter and shifted around before he finally started.

-)-(-

_Once there was a powerful sorcerer. Magic was with him from birth and throughout his life he nurtured and grew his talent till he was more powerful than all his kin. But his power made him bitter and cruel, and by the time his life was over he had only truly loved one._

_On the day of his death he left the fortress he had built himself and traveled deep into the forests, far away from his home, until he came across a cave. _

_The cave was more beautiful than anything the sorcerer had seen and when he reached the center of the cave he called upon his remaining store of magic. He reached into the veil of death and from it he pulled the spirit of his dead loved one. She had died in a battle, but showed no signs of injury, ill health, or age. She was more perfect than the sorcerer remembered. He called to her but she, who also had magic, scorned him. _

_She was angered that he would do something that went so against the natural order. The sorcerer went mad from her rejection and in his fury and insanity he filled the cave with the spell he had cast, making it so that anyone who dared enter the cave would see their lost loved ones and feel the pain of their loss again. It was the last thing he ever did and so his life force was tied to the cave making the spell forever intact. _

_Many years later a young man was hunting in the woods when he stumbled across a beautiful crystal cave. The man entered the cave to use as a means of shelter when he heard footsteps echoing in the cave._

_At first it was his dead family. His mother, father, and brother all came to him, as did his greatest enemy he had fought and defeated. Still there was one person he wished to see, but they would not show themselves to him no matter how much he wished._

_Finally the last person to visit the man appeared, footfalls marking their approach. The maker of the footsteps was the young woman he had grown to love and marry, but she died soon after their matrimony. The one person he wanted to appear to him above all. _

_The man was a powerful sorcerer and he could not bear to see the woman he loved leave him. He used all of his powers over nature and time and altered his very essence. He became immortal._

_No longer did the man age. His body refused to wither and die like that of a mortal man and so he stayed in the cave with his dead love, vowing to one day bring her to life so that they could live among the mortals again ._

-)-(-

A small "Interesting." was all I could manage after a few moments of silence. He smiled and nodded.

"You know I'm still not sure I understand why we loved that story so much." Will said with a small smile. Even his surly attitude was fractured by his old childhood memories. He stood up and began pacing a small section of the cave. "So what do we do now?" he asked

"I think the only way out may be forward. The sorcerer will be in the center of the caves. Our best bet is to find him and force him to open the entrance." Merlin said quietly from his seat against the cave wall. I was shocked for a second. Going deeper into this godforsaken cave didn't seem like a very good idea to me.

_'This was your idea in the first place Arthur!' _my subconscious screamed at me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This was all my fault anyway.

Even though I knew I was going to regret it I couldn't deny that Merlin had a valid argument. The only way we were getting out was by heading towards the sorcerer and forcing him to let us go.

Merlin and Will looked at me expectantly, waiting for my decision. Great. Now if we died or whatever it is Will would do since technically he was already dead it would be all my fault.

"Fine." I finally relented. "Start getting ready. This is gonna be an interesting cave exploration."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright guys here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. Life is really crazy right now since I've started memorizing lines for my play and semester finals are coming up. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed. I love you so much! Reviews keep me writing *hint hint*. Any critique is appreciated so don't be afraid to tell me if you think its terrible or OOC. :) Enjoy!**

**-)-(-  
**

It felt like we had been walking for hours, even though I knew it had only been about thirty minutes. The cave's walls had neither dimmed, nor brightened, leaving us in a strange perpetual half light; somewhere in between midnight and the time just before sunset.

Merlin had kept up his usual prattle, telling Will about one of the magical attacks on Camelot or insulting me like the idiot he was. I resolved that once we were out of the cave I would have Merlin in the stocks for at least a week.

"So _Mer_lin, why does this sorcerer keep on calling you Emrys?" I asked innocently, trying to gauge his reaction in my peripheral vision.

A worried look crept onto his face. He frowned like he was thinking and his dark eyebrows unconsciously crept together.

"Come on Merlin, out with it." I demanded lightly, not wanting to push him into silence.

"To tell you the truth I'm not really sure." He muttered, looking extremely uncomfortable. I could tell it was a lie. "I only responded because I knew he wasn't talking to you." He finished. I wasn't exactly convinced.

"So is that why you seemed to know we were in trouble when he called you Emrys?" Merlin shuddered when I said Emrys, and unconsciously confirmed my suspicions that he knew more than he was letting on.

It went on like that for a while. I would ask a question, and Merlin would deny everything, while I would have to try my hardest not to shout and lose my temper at him and the strangely quiet Will. From what I had seen of Will he didn't seem very talkative, but this silence was pretty weird.

I was starting to get nervous behind my bravado. We hadn't heard from the sorcerer in hours, not even when we had mapped out our plans for finding him, or how we were going to take care of him before we had left the mouth of the cave.

Of course he chose that exact moment to make his presence know.

"Such denial Emrys. Is it wise to keep information from your friends? Or at least, one of them." He whispered, adding a creepy chuckle as if to soften his ominous words, even though it caused me to shudder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Merlin said smoothly. Surprisingly confident, considering the situation. "Who are you? What do you want with us?" Once again he surprised me with his self-assured manner.

The sorcerer laughed again. It was a cruel laugh; low and dangerous.

"Of course you don't Emrys, of course you don't. Just remember secrets don't like being caged. As for who I am, you may call me Charon. Now, be a good boy Emrys and do hurry up. I'm getting quite bored waiting on you. How about we speed things up, hmm?"

The cave was silent for a few seconds. We all stood stock still and I think Merlin might have stopped breathing for a few seconds. I could hear the blood pumping through my ears and I had adrenaline rushing through my veins.

When I was positive Charon wasn't going to speak again I turned my attention to Merlin. "What the hell was that about?" I asked in a harsh whisper. "What aren't you telling me Merlin?"

I could tell that he was about to stammer out some sort of excuse when a faint sound reached my ears.

There was another pair of footsteps. I motioned for Will and Merlin to stay quiet with a flick of my hand and began peering into the cave. I couldn't see anyone, but I could hear them getting closer. I quietly pulled my sword from its scabbard and crouched down into a defensive position, getting myself ready to face whatever was coming.

Then I heard Will give a yelp of pain. I spun around just in time to see him crumple to the floor clutching his chest.

"Will!" Merlin yelled frantically, and dove to his friend's side. "Will, what happened? What's wrong? Please Will, you have to talk to me!" Merlin cried.

"Merlin it's happening again. My death is replaying itself." Will gasped quietly. Merlin grabbed his hand as blood started pooling around Wills weakening form, seeping from an arrow wound that had no origin. Merlin pulled Will's shirt away from the wound, showing Will's explanation to be correct.

"No!" Merlin whispered looking desperately into Will's face, searching for something. Will laughed weakly, but soon began coughing, causing little red droplets appear on his lips.

I quietly bent down beside them and felt my stomach clench at the sight of Merlin's face. It was drawn with panic and anguish, like he was dying along with his friend. I placed my hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, but Merlin didn't even seem notice. There were tears dripping silently down his cheeks and his breathing was hitching erratically.

"Please, no Will. You can't. I can't do this again." Merlin whispered hysterically. Will grimaced a little but finally managed to choke out a few strangled last words. "Don't worry about me Merlin. Trust in what Kilgarah told you. Look after yourself." His breathing was becoming labored, coming out in small hissing gasps, and I knew that his heartbeat was beginning to slow.

"No! Will please, I- I just got you back. Please Will, you- you're like my brother. I can't…" Merlin stammered, clutching at Will's hand even tighter than before causing his knuckles to turn white from the pressure.

"Don't worry Merlin. I'm not scared this time." He murmured. His eyes rolled back in his head as he took one last breath. I could feel Merlin shaking under my hand.

His body began trembling harder as he laid his forehead against Will's bloody chest he and took a deep breath like he was trying to calm himself. I took my hand off his shoulder and moved away a little, giving him his room to grieve for the lost sorcerer he had thought of as his best friend.

In the meantime the footsteps had gotten closer. I had been to wrapped up in Merlin's sorrow to notice but now they were so close the sound echoed off the cave walls like an avalanche. I grabbed my sword from where I had set it on the ground and looked towards the approaching form. Behind me I could still hear Merlin's deep breathing and the blood dripping off Will's chest.

When I saw who it was coming out of the gloom of the cave my breath caught in my throat, causing a choke-like sound to come out of my mouth. In the end I could only force out two measly syllables.

"Marco?"

-)-(-


	5. Chapter 5

-)-(-

Marco stood in front of me with a big smile on his face. Well I guess 'big' was an understatement. More like gigantic. Not even Merlin could smile like that. He still looked like the man from my childhood memories. Tall and well muscled, smiling pale green eyes and cropped light brown hair. My mind was reeling. I could hardly think; the shock of seeing Marco again was too much. He was even wearing the same clothes, minus a hole and blood stains.

"Arthur!" he cried happily walking up to me and pulling me into an awkward embrace, seeming completely unconcerned about the sword I was still holding out in front of me. Any thoughts I had had of comforting Merlin were completely forgotten by now.

"My god boy, you've grown! Look at you. The last time I saw you, you hardly reached my stomach. You were what? Eight?" He continued to talk to me, smiling hugely, and oblivious to the fact that I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Then Marco looked over my shoulder and his eyes hardened in suspicion.

"Who's the kid?" he asked. Somehow my overloaded brain was able to work out that he meant Merlin. "That's uh- that's Merlin. He's my friend." I mumbled, never looking away from his face. Marco nodded and relaxed once he knew Merlin wasn't a threat. Once a knight, always a knight.

I could faintly hear Merlin's harsh gasping breaths coming from behind me. As worried as I was, I felt like I couldn't take my eyes off of Marco.

"Marco…" I couldn't seem to form complete sentences. Marco had been my first and best teacher. He had helped me pick out my first sword and shown me how to fight. He had been something of an adoptive father. Even though my own father was very much alive, when I was little there wasn't much time for him to really bond with me. Marco had quickly taken over that role.

Marco turned his focus on me, seeming to forget about Merlin for the time being. He smiled again, his face glowing with pride. "You've turned into a good man Arthur." He told me clapping a calloused hand on my shoulder. After a moment of thought he quietly added, "My sacrifice was well worth it."

I flinched at his words. In my mind I could see him dying over and over. I had come to terms with my guilt a long time ago, but now it was clawing its way back into my head. I was drowning in it.

I remembered watching his funeral at my father's side. Feeling some of the only tears I had ever shed in my life sliding down my small, innocent, eight year old face, and hearing my father's cold, detached voice telling me that no man was worth my tears.

More memories were making their way to the front of my mind now, and with more clarity. Marco leaping in front of the arrow that was obviously meant for me, his body crumpling to the forest floor as the other knights charged the rogues. Holding him in my little arms as he died, oblivious to the fray around us; tears falling from my eyes as I held him and called his name. The way he looked at me: sad and proud and with no trace of fear in his eyes; just resignation. His last murmured words, almost unintelligible because of the pain he was surely feeling, as his life drained away with the crimson blood that was pooling on the ground.

Marco must have guessed what I was thinking about, probably from the look on my face, because he pulled me into a comforting hug.

It was strange. The last time he had given me a hug was after I had broken my fingers when I was about seven. Now that I was twenty-three we were almost the same size.

Marco let go of me and looked me over again, smiling sadly.

"Arthur, I think your friend might need you. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he looks upset."

I chanced a glance at Merlin and was surprised to find that Will was gone. Not in the 'dead' sense, but the literal, not there anymore sense. Merlin sat against the cave wall with his knees pulled against his chest. His eyes were fixed on one spot of the floor looking intensely at the crystal floor and it looked like he hadn't moved in the time Marco and I had been talking.

"Merlin?" I asked hesitantly. I was proud of the way my voice wasn't shaking, especially considering I had had problems speaking a few seconds ago.

He blinked and turned his head in my direction, signaling that he had heard me. "Merlin, where's Will?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to make him anymore upset than he already was.

Merlin closed his eyes and his entire body hunched inward a little. "I don't know." He said miserably, "Once _he_ arrived," he opened his eyes and threw a pointed glare at Marco, who just shrugged when I looked at him, "Will started to just, I don't know how to put it. Fade out, I guess." Merlin finished with a sigh and opened his eyes. They were like oceans of sadness, making him look haggard.

I suppressed a shudder. He looked so broken.

Truth be told I didn't want to think about Merlin's problems right now. I was still too wrapped up in my painful memories. Still, I knew Merlin needed me, so like a good friend I pushed my grief aside and went to sit next to him.

He smiled when I sat down, but it wasn't a real smile; it was a small, sad smile that didn't look quite right on his face.

I couldn't believe that this was the same man who had walked into the cave with me. The hapless idiot of a servant that I knew seemed to have disappeared the first time the sorcerer had spoken. I was sitting next to a stranger.

Marco seemed to understand that we weren't going to be going anywhere anytime soon and took a seat across from us, staring intently at Merlin.

"So Arthur, aren't you going to introduce us? I'm interested to meet a man worthy enough to be called your friend." He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and Merlin chuckled.

"You called me your friend? Arthur, I'm honored." Merlin told me sarcastically. I couldn't hold back a smile and I could see Marco fighting to keep a straight face.

"Merlin this is Marco, he was the first person that taught me to use a sword" Merlin smiled and unceremoniously cut in with a snort. "Bet that was a chore." I growled and swung a mock punch at his arm. He leaned away, even though my fist still found its mark, smiling the entire time. It was good to have the old Merlin back.

"Marco this is Merlin, my servant."

Marco gave Merlin a warm smile and inclined his head. "Well met Merlin."

"Likewise." Merlin replied.

"So Merlin, did you grow up in Camelot?" Marco asked looking him up and down. Merlin shifted uncomfortably and shook his head.

"Um…no. I grew up in a place called Ealdor. It's one of the outlying villages in Cenred's kingdom." Merlin explained in a slightly chocked voice, no doubt remembering Will. Marco's ears picked up at the mention of Ealdor and his brilliant green eyes flashed to Merlin's face questioningly.

Marco nodded before speaking again. "Okay, I'm just making sure that you weren't someone that I should know. You seem familiar…" he trailed off, staring at Merlin again. After a few moments of silence the servant began fiddling with his frayed shirt cuff, dropping his eyes to avoid Marco's analyzing stares.

I couldn't figure out why Marco was staring at Merlin like that. I looked at Marco questioningly, but he was ignoring me, opting instead to focus all of his attention on Merlin's slumped form.

"Tell me, Merlin," Marco said, causing Merlin to once again look up, "You wouldn't happen to know Balinor, would you?"

**

* * *

**

**AN: Another chapter finished! Sorry about the cliffy. I didn't mean for there to be one, but I just couldn't help it.**

** Please tell me what you guys think. Your reviews are all that keep me going (plus I write faster...).**

**Thanks for reading! **

**TheWeepingAngel  
**


	6. Chapter 6

-)-(-

"B- Balinor?" Merlin stuttered, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open in surprise. Marco simply nodded and waited for Merlin to continue.

"Well I- I mean I met him once. But he- he died when a band of Cenred's men attacked us. He took a sword for me." His tone darkened and his face became harder with his last sentence, like the subject was painful for him to talk about. I didn't comment though; I knew Merlin felt like Camelot's almost destruction was his fault since Balinor had died while saving him.

There was a brief flash of surprise on Marco's face before he quickly hid it behind a well constructed mask, completely devoid of any emotion except curiosity.

"So you didn't know him when you were growing up? Did you ever even hear of him as a child?" Marco questioned, looking Merlin's face over intently.

Merlin looked a little surprised by the questions, and quite frankly so was I. I couldn't figure out why this was so important to Marco. Of all the things he could have talked about he had decided that this needed his attention most. There weren't even any questions like 'So Arthur, how has life treated you?', 'How are your knights doing?', or 'What has life been like without me?'

No. Instead it was 'Merlin, did you know Balinor?'

Merlin took his time in answering, but it wasn't intentional. His mouth was opening and closing, like he was trying to talk but couldn't quite get the words out."Uh- I, no. I mean, the first time I heard his name was when Gaius told the king about him. I'd never seen him before Arthur and I met him on that quest thing. Heck, I'd never even heard of dragon lords." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he clamped his mouth shut and began inspecting the floor in front of his feet. Marco nodded again, sinking into a thoughtful silence.

I could tell that this conversation was unnerving Merlin. The pauses, the stares, the questions; they were always a little too perceptive. Merlin had only met him a few moments ago and already Marco had begun one of his grand interrogations. Thankfully, I was used to it. Even after all these years I could still remember what made Marco tick…and how strangely he could act sometimes.

"Well enough about that. Arthur, my boy," he smiled as he shifted his body to give me his full attention, "I want to know everything that has happened to you since you were eight. I want to know about every quest you've been on, every enemy you've defeated, and every single girl you've kissed."

Merlin roared in laughter and Marco couldn't seem to contain a chuckle as I felt the blood rush to my face. "There has only been one girl for your information." I retorted hotly, more for Merlin's sake if anything. Merlin rolled his eyes, still shaking from laughing so hard. "It's the worst kept secret in Camelot. You should see the way they look at each other." Merlin told Marco with a particularly idiotic giggle. He was going to be in the stocks for a month I decided.

I gave him my best death glare, which failed to impress him. "I feel like my relationship with Gwen is perfectly secret, thank you very much! Besides, Merlin, what could you possibly know about keeping secrets? I'm surprised half the castle doesn't know about me and Gwen because of your big mouth!"

Merlin sobered instantly and 'death glared' back, only his was more hurt than outraged. And much less impressive, if I might add. "You know, you would be surprised by my secret keeping abilities."

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He looked away, seeming to regret saying anything.

"Nothing, sire."

"Of course Merlin. It's always nothing isn't it?" I mumbled sarcastically under my breath. This was the same kind of conversation we had had all day. Questions from me and denial from him. "Why do you have to be so confusing Merlin?" In response all he gave a little smile. I was never going to figure him out.

"Well Arthur, got yourself a girl, huh?" Marco smiled widely at the news. Apparently everyone wanted to know about my love life. "You better start talking mate."

And I did. Hours were spent talking about Gwen and Camelot; all of the crazy things that always ended up happening when Merlin and I left the city's walls. Our missions, our quests, every brawl or fight that we (well really it was just me, seeing as Merlin always ended hiding behind a tree) had gotten into.

Marco gave us his full attention. He was the perfect listener. He laughed and nodded in all the right places, and couldn't seem to help but laugh when Merlin would cut in to defend himself. Eventually though Merlin had to tell Marco what had happened, seeing as I had been unconscious. Those were the times he became still. He listened to every word Merlin spoke like he was trying to find a double meaning or lie.

By the time Merlin and I had finished talking we were all starving, so Merlin handed out some stale bread and dried meat. Marco declined the offer, saying he didn't want to waste our food on a dead man.

The cavern was silent as we ate. I could tell that Merlin was thinking about something. His eye brows were pulled together and he had a faraway look in his eyes. I was about to ask him what was on his mind when he surprised me by voicing his thoughts first.

"Marco, did you know Balinor?" Merlin asked. I was relieved that Merlin had chosen to break the silence before I did, but confused by the question. Why on Earth was Balinor so important o these two?

"Yes actually I did." He said. His voice was flat as he continued, "We knew each other when I was younger. He helped me out of a couple of sticky situations. Ultimately our friendship ended on a bad note. I was one of the knights that helped to imprison the Great Dragon and then hunt Balinor down once his task was complete."

"You drove him from Ealdor?" Merlin sounded shocked; like he couldn't believe what Marco was saying.

Marco looked Merlin up and down again. "Yes. Uther is a cruel man. He forced me to hunt my friend like an animal, even after he had done a great favor to Camelot. I was one of the scouts who found him in Ealdor." He whispered the last sentence, his voice filled with shame and sadness.

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I had never heard Marco talk about this. That didn't really surprise me, seeing as the last time I had seen him had been when I was eight.

What surprised me was that he had never slipped up.

I, like Merlin, had never heard of Balinor before Gaius had told my father about him. I couldn't believe that Marco had never accidently said Balinor's name during a recount of one of his many adventures as a young knight. Must have been a very touchy subject for him.

"So you were close to him?" Merlin asked, his face betraying no emotion except for a slight downturn of the corners of his lips.

Marco shook his head, kneading the bridge of his nose like he had a headache. "We only met a few times. Still, Balinor was a good man. He wasn't evil like the King made him out to be." I could already sense the return of morose, silent Stranger Merlin.

"Why are you guys so obsessed with Balinor?" I asked looking from man to man. Merlin and Marco traded a look of confusion. Seems like they didn't know anymore about the others intentions than I did.

"Thanks for the straight answers guys. I really appreciate it."

Merlin looked away, but Marco smiled at me mischievously. He had more mood swings than Morgana.

"Emrys, Emrys, Emrys. Still keeping your secrets are you?" Charon's voice sid through the cave once again, causing the temperature to drop a few degrees and sending shivers down my spine. Not that I'd ever admit it of course.

Marco jumped up and moved his hand to the hilt of his sword and Merlin froze, his entire body freezing up in what could only be described as panic.

"When are you going to learn, Emrys? You need to stop lying. You gain nothing from withholding information."

"Every time you say the same thing, Charon. What do you want?" Merlin asked the sorcerer. He had a strange look in his eyes. Dangerous and angry. I could tell he was getting fed up with Charon's riddles just like I was.

"That is because you're not listening to me. Maybe you cannot be trusted to tell the truth. Maybe that honor should fall to me. What do you think Emrys?"

Merlin stared into the cave, the anger on his face now turning into horror. I didn't want to think about what that meant. Maybe he really did have a secret.

"Let's start out slow, shall we? Tell me Arthur do you know who Emrys's father is?" Charon asked, finally addressing me. Merlin seemed to turn to ice. His face drained of its remaining color and his breathing became shallow and panicked.

"What are you taking about Charon? Merlin never knew his father." As the words left my mouth I desperately hoped they were true. If what Charon had implied was true then Merlin had been lying to me about something. If not to my face then through omission.

"Oh this is too good." He chuckled with delight before continuing. "Balinor, my dear prince. Emrys's father was Balinor, the last of the dragon lords."

* * *

So How is Arthur gonna take this one? And how does Charon know so much about Merlin? Hmmm...

Anyway, please don't kill me for having yet another cliff hanger. It wasn't intentional it just sorta happened that way.

Again tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys, and it makes my day when I get a review. :)

Thanks for reading!

TheWeepingAngel


	7. Chapter 7

-)-(-

Silence. That was what I first noticed now that I was over my shock, now that I could actually think again. There was no sound in the cave. I was pretty sure Merlin had stopped breathing. Judging by the look on his face he was most likely wishing he was dead right about now.

"You can't be serious!" I blurted out at the exact same moment Marco yelled "I knew it!"

Merlin was still standing there with that 'dear lord please just kill me now' look on his face.

I turned to face Marco.

"What!"

Marco wasn't paying any attention to me though; he was looking at Merlin like he was searching for something, that same small smile almost visible on his thin lips.

"You have his build, and his eyes, even though they aren't the same color. God, you look just like Balinor did when he was younger." Marco's face broke out in a huge grin when he said it, like he had just won a hundred god coins.

Merlin's mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound came out. He wasn't even trying to deny what Charon and Marco were saying.

That was conformation enough. Balinor really was Merlin's father.

The anger hit then. It felt like a bucket of boiling water had been poured into my veins. Merlin had known about Balinor and Merlin had lied.

It explained everything. The sadness Merlin had shown when Balinor had died, from saving Merlin's scrawny ass nonetheless, the way he had acted on the way to find the Dragon Lord, why he had reacted the way he did when Marco brought Balinor up.

It was like a small part of the mystery that was Merlin had fallen into place in my head. I could now see every single lie, every false word he had spoken in regards to Balinor.

The anger was transforming though. Changing into the cold emptiness of betrayal. I had trusted Merlin, with my life even, and he didn't even trust me enough to tell me that Balinor was his father. Did he think that I would have told my father? That I would run around the castle screaming that he was the son of a deceased Dragon Lord? That I would tie him to a stake myself because of something so out of his control? Did he really have so little faith in me?

My feet were carrying me forward without me actually comprehending what I was doing. I was heading straight for Merlin. Straight for his annoyingly skinny frame, with that stupid happy smile, and his unnervingly open and welcoming eyes that had me spilling secrets and trusting him. Trusting him. Ha! The idea was almost laughable now. He had lied. For months on end now too.

I slammed him into the crystal wall, holding him in place by his arms, and looked into his bright blue eyes. They were miserable. Merlin's whole body was practically radiating sadness… not that I could bring myself to care right now.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" I could barely hear Marco's surprised voice, and chose to ignore him, completely focusing on the terrified form of my trapped manservant.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, my voice coming out as more of a growl than actually comprehendible words.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, panic and sadness taking over his face. "I wanted to Arthur, I really did, but…" he trailed off uncertainly.

I shoved hard against the wall, propelling myself away from Merlin and turning to face the other side of the cave.

"But what? But you didn't trust me enough? But I wasn't enough of a friend?" I asked him, my voice dangerously low and cold. I turned around to face him again, looking him in the eyes and daring him to lie to me.

"Arthur you don't know what it's like." Merlin whispered. His voice was hollow and filled with regret. "I'm living a lie. Don't think for a second that it's what I want. I'm always hiding this part of me that I wish people could see and I hate it. I hate lying to everyone I care about, but it's that or death. Why do you think I didn't tell you, you prat? I couldn't put that kind of a burden on you." He finished with a small smile, but there was no humor in it. It was all serious and pleading. He really wanted me to believe him.

I could see where he was coming from, really I could. I understood why he had lied to me, but that didn't quite pacify my normally subdued emotions.

I was so angry. The emotion was so strong it almost had a physical presence in my chest. It was suffocating me. God how could Merlin do this to me?

Merlin's face was begging me for forgiveness, his blue eyes pleading with me to understand his pain, the reasons behind his betrayal. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my raging emotions and the quick beating of my heart. I could feel Merlin and Marco's eyes on me, gauging my reaction.

When I looked at Merlin I could feel the sadness in my own eyes mirrored in his. Blue on blue.

"Give me some time Merlin." I told him, breaking my gaze from his and closing my eyes.

I could forgive him. No, I would forgive him. No doubt about it. But it would take time.

Once again I moodily grabbed my bedroll and moved away from my maybe friend and old mentor.

Hopefully this would make sense when I woke up. If I could actually fall asleep that is.

* * *

Okay guys, you have to tell me, did I do it justice? Was it in character? Did Merlin react like he was supposed to and did Arthur take it to hard? Please tell me before my insecurities make me feel like a terrible writer. Oh and things should pick up a little next chapter. ;)

Thanks for reading!

TheWeepingAngel


	8. Chapter 8

-)-(-**  
**

It turns out I didn't actually get much sleep once I had laid down. I knew I had taken the news about Merlin's father badly, which was probably exactly what Charon had wanted. I also knew that I had hurt Merlin. I could tell that he hated the fact that I couldn't seem to accept that Balinor was his father.

God, Balinor was his father. A Dragon Lord was _Merlin's_ father. Of all people…

Wait a minute.

Merlin's father was a Dragon Lord.

A Dragon Lord's powers were passed from father…to son.

Merlin was a Dragon Lord.

I shot up from my bedroll and looked at Merlin. He was sitting against the cave wall with his knees pulled to his chest and his head leaned back and resting on the crystals. He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply in time with the pulsing of the walls. In through his nose and out through his mouth. How could he possibly be a Dragon Lord?

"Merlin?" I hated how my voice broke when I said his name. I was a prince for heaven's sake. I was supposed to be a master of burying emotions. Merlin slowly brought his head away from the rock and opened his eyes. They had dark half circles underneath them and his normally pale skin looked unhealthily white in contrast. He looked at me expectantly and I took that as my cue to continue.

"You're a Dragon Lord, aren't you?"

Merlin sighed heavily and lowered his head to his chest in what looked like resigned defeat.

"Yes." He said. Short, simple and to the point. Something else he had been forced to lie about.

"How did you find out Balinor was your father? Did he even know?"

"Before we left to find Balinor Gaius told me about him. I was so mad. All my life the people I loved had lied to me about my father. My mother wouldn't talk about him at all, and Gaius never even mentioned that he knew him. I mean really, how hard is it to say 'Merlin can you go down to lower town to get these herbs for me? Oh, by the way I knew your father." He huffed in annoyance glaring at the ground in front of him. "And, no. Balinor had no idea he even had a son."

"You could have told me, you know. I wouldn't have said anything to my father." My voice was flat this time. I didn't necessarily sound like a strong, battle hardened prince, but at least I sounded better than I had before.

Merlin sighed again as he lifted his head so that he could look me in the eyes. "I know… I think." His forehead crumpled and his eyebrows pulled together in thought. "It's just-" he broke off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess I'm just used to keeping things to myself."

I wanted to feel angry at him. I wanted to feel like I had a few hours ago; furious or betrayed or something other than this empty nothingness, but I felt burnt out. And plus there was also the fact that I didn't want to push Merlin any farther than he had already been pushed. Losing Will again and now having his 'big secret' revealed, coupled with my overreaction. Poor guy.

I had to admit though; I was intrigued by Merlin's strange confession.

"And what, _Mer_lin, are these _things_ that you are keeping to yourself? Besides being a Dragon Lord that is." I smiled as I said it. I could already feel myself slipping into our usual routine of banter and sarcasm.

Unfortunately Merlin didn't feel quite as comfortable as I did.

"Nothing. I mean I- I'm not keeping anything to myself. Stupid slip of the tongue." He stuttered clumsily, dropping his eyes and fiddling with the loose strings on his shirt.

Of course I could see that he was lying. It was completely obvious.

"Boys, I think we have a little problem. Or at least, I do." Marco was sitting in the middle of the tunnel a bit behind Merlin and me. He looked unusually pale, almost transparent, and he was staring at his hands with what looked like fear.

Across from me Merlin slowly stood up and moved towards the older man, stretching out a comforting hand. He looked as surprised as I was, if not more, when his hand passed completely through Marco's shoulder.

"Marco? What the hell is going on?" I asked, standing and moving forward till Merlin and I were right next to each other.

"I honestly don't know." Marco's voice shook as he continued to stare at his hands, wiggling his fingers and pulling them into fists. "Watch." He told me, swinging one of his clenched hands into my shin. I tensed up, mentally preparing myself for the impact of his knuckles. Instead of making contact though, his hand completely went through my leg. All I felt was a cold breeze pass through my armor and thin layer of clothing.

We were all still for a moment before Merlin, being the imbecile that he was, broke the silence.

"That's not normal." he said slowly. I gave him my best 'you are such an idiot look' and cuffed him on the back of the head. "Well done Merlin. Anymore obvious facts you would like to tell us?" I almost completely forgot about how angry I was at him. All I could think about was Marco.

"Ow." Merlin muttered while he rubbed his head ruefully and glared at me, making him look like an angry six year old.

"Look, I think I know what's happening. You said your friend Will, disappeared after he had died right? Well, I think I'm skipping the dying part, and going straight for the disappearing part. Look I'm getting more translucent as we speak!" Marco held out his arms for us to inspect.

Sadly he was right; I could already see the ground beneath them.

"What do we do?" I asked frantically looking from Marco to Merlin. They exchanged worried glances before Marco finally spoke again. "Arthur, I don't think there's anything you can do. I- there's not a solution to this one. Not this time." He gave me a small sad smile.

"Y- you haven't even tried to stop it! And don't tell me there isn't a solution. There is _always_ a solution." I couldn't believe I was hearing this from Marco. I had never seen him give up, and now he was so resigned to his fate it was making my stomach churn. He wasn't even that upset about it.

The panic was starting to take over. Marco was going to be gone again. That couldn't happen. Even after only a few hours, he felt like a permanent fixture in my life again. He couldn't just leave me.

"Arthur, listen to me, I'm proud of you. What you've accomplished, it's more than most men twice your age would ever dream of. And I know this might sound like an odd thing to say, but you should trust Merlin." He said the words with unconcealed urgency. He was fading fast- literally.

"What?" I couldn't contain my small outburst of surprise. I did trust Merlin, even if he had lied to me. He might not realize it but he was the closest friend I had ever had, and I'd be damned if I was going to throw our friendship away because of something that he had felt was necessary.

"You need to trust him, Arthur. You might not want to, but you have to realize what Dragon Lords are capable of. Besides," he added with yet another sly smile, "I've never met a man more loyal to someone's cause." He looked Merlin in the eyes and gave him a nod.

"Good luck Merlin, Son of Balinor. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Merlin replied smiling regretfully. Almost the same conversation they had had when they first met.

Marco was almost gone now, I could still see his faint outline, but he had, for the most part, disappeared.

"Goodbye Arthur. Don't forget what I've taught you. And thank you. Remember, you're the closest I've ever been to having a son."

"No! Marco, you can't go!" I was trying to push my fear down and failing miserably. Marco couldn't leave. He couldn't go. I needed him, just like I had when I was eight.

"I'm sorry Arthur." even his voice had faded. I had to strain to hear it.

I reached out wanting to find something to grab onto, but as was to be expected my hand passed right through him, causing his blurred image to waver. With one last small smile planted firmly on his face he completely disappeared. Marco was gone. Forever.

I sank to my knees, hitting the stone floor with a dull thud.

Marco was gone again. Merlin put a comforting hand on my shoulder, trying to lend support. I closed my eyes, remembering what my father had said about showing your emotions. He had told me it was a sign of weakness. That I should always wear a mask. Another thing that was in complete contrast with what Marco had always told me. Emotions make us human, he had said. Without them, how can you hope to understand humanity's plights? Being able to be emotionless is a trait that makes a good king, but showing emotions and really feeling for your people: that's what makes a great king.

With this in mind I stood up and faced Merlin. I could feel the glaze of unshed tears on my eyes as I looked at my best friend.

"I'm sorry Merlin." The words sounded a little choked and it was weird to apologize, but Merlin didn't seem to notice. He gave me a confused, slightly watery smile.

"What for?"

I sighed. I personally thought it was pretty obvious, but I _was_ talking to Merlin…

"For how I acted about your father. I was just angry that you didn't tell me and I thought-" he cut me off with a laugh and a tilt of his head.

"It's already forgotten, Arthur and I'm sorry too. Besides Gaius was the one that told me not to tell you." He was really smiling now; that big, goofy disarming grin that only Merlin could pull off.

I clapped him on the shoulder and went over to my bedroll; packing it back in the bag and buckling everything back up.

"Are we heading out again?" Merlin asked, a little surprised, while he began to grab his own belongings and shove them in his pack.

"Yep. I'm getting us out of this damn cave if it's the last thing I do, and sitting here all day isn't going to help, now Is it _Mer_lin?"

* * *

Okay guys, how was it? Once again, I must ask, was everyone in character? Did I do a good job? Were there any in-your-face mistakes that I should be *head desking* about? I'm counting on you guys to tell me how I did.

Spring break is over, so the updates might be coming a bit slower from now on. My semester exams and state testing are about to start up, so a lot of my time will be spent studying starting pretty soon.

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed! I really love hearing from you guys!

Also, expect some parenty stuff next chapter. ;)

Thanks for reading!

TheWeepingAngel


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Sorry this is not the next chapter. I'm sure you just want to kill me, seeing as it's been two months since I last updated, but there's something I wanted to get everyone's opinion on.

I like the premise of this story, but I want to go back and change a few major things, for instance the POV, when it takes place, and what characters I involve in the story, so I'm starting over. I don't know if you guys like the idea of this story, or if you're interested in me continuing, but either way, I feel like I've written myself into a corner and this is the only way out. Seriously, I'm four hundred words into chapter nine and have the worst case of writer's block I've ever had in my life. Plus I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone has any suggestions or wants to actually become my beta for this story I would be eternally grateful!

Also, it might be awhile before the first chapter is republished. This time around I want to get a little ahead of myself in the writing department so that I can cater to the public while still cutting myself slack.

Thank you so much for sticking with me guys! I've been completely blown away by the response this story has been getting! I should be back in a few weeks with the reboot.

TheWeepingAngel


End file.
